


Soccer

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Based on the prompt: You were sitting over there quietly reading a book and I kicked the soccer ball really hard in your direction by accident and now you’re crumpled on the ground not moving and oh god I’m sorry I’m so sorry please wake up.





	Soccer

“Pass, pass!” “Over here, I’m open!” “Run, Sabal, run!” “YES!!!” 

“Let’s take a time out,” Sabal said, jogging over to his canteen of water and taking a long drink. Using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Sabal walked over to where Ajay was sitting on a nearby bench. He was facing away from the soccer match, head tilted forward. As Sabal approached he saw a book in his hands.

“Good book?” Ajay looked up.

“Yeah. Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, by Jules Verne. Mom used to read it to me. I found it in the safe house...I hope that’s okay…”

“Of course, Ajay, what’s left in the safe house is yours to use so long as it is returned. Some of the men and I are playing soccer, care to join?”

“No, I’m just gonna read my book. Thanks for asking, though, maybe next time.”

“Of course.”

“Come on, Sabal, hurry up!” Sabal chuckled.

“Sorry, duty calls.”

“Go have fun.” Sabal patted Ajay on the shoulder before he jogged back over to the makeshift playing field.

“Is Ajay playing?”

“No, not this time.”

“Damn, we coulda kicked your asses with him on our team.”

“Who says he would have been on YOUR team?!” One of the women piped up irritably. Ajay smiled as he listened to the two teams squabble over who would have had him had he chosen to join, but went back to his book when play resumed. The sounds of play were pleasant, he decided. There was so much killing in Kyrat that it was nice for the Golden Path to relax with a friendly game of soccer. Sighing, he let himself sink into Captain Nemo’s undersea adventure.

***

“WATCH OUT!!” It happened in slow motion for Sabal. He kicked the ball, but somehow he hit the ball at the wrong angle. It veered off to the right, off the playing field. He heard another player call out a warning, but with his back turned Ajay didn’t have a hope of responding in time. The ball struck him in the back of the head and Ajay’s head snapped forward, the momentum carrying his whole body forward, and he sprawled to the ground, unmoving.

“AJAY!!” Sabal ran forward, followed closely behind by the other players, crowding around Ajay and rolling him over so his face was out of the dirt.

“Ajay? Ajay...wake up, Ajay, wake up...please, Ajay, please! I’m so sorry, Ajay, I’m so sorry, can you hear me? Kyra, please let him be alright...Ajay? Ajay, please, PLEASE…!” 

Ajay heard the voices and the mumbling, but it all blurred together into an anxious murmur he couldn’t decipher. His mind was foggy, his head hurt, he couldn’t figure out where he was or do anything. The pain was overwhelming his senses. Slowly he came to the realization that the anxious voices were crowded around him, and struggled to get his body to work enough to ask what had happened.

“... ...nnn… …”

“Shh, shh! I think he’s waking up!”

“Mmm…” He forced his eyes open, and Sabal’s body nearly collapsed from relief.

“S...b...ugh…”

“I’m here, Ajay, I’m here.”

“Ugh...what the fuck...my head…”

“I know, I’m sorry, Ajay. I’m so sorry.” 

“Fuck…”

“Here, help me get him up. Let’s bring him to the safehouse.” They lifted Ajay in their arms, Sabal grimacing as Ajay moaned from the pain, and brought him to the bed in the safehouse.

“...Go back outside, keep playing. I’ll stay here and watch over him.”

“Let us know if he’s alright.”

“Of course.” Of course he wasn't alright. Being knocked out by a soccer ball, he had a concussion! Sabal sent for a doctor, running back to Ajay when he heard the bed shifting.

“Ajay, don’t get up, you’re injured.” He eased Ajay back down to the bed, smoothing his hair down.

“How are you feeling?”

“My head is killing me...what happened?”

“I missed and kicked the ball at the wrong angle, and...it hit you in the head. I’m so sorry, Ajay.”

“...Yeah. Okay.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I forgive you, it’s just...I’m in a lot of pain right now. Need to sleep.”

“Of course. Do you want some morphine to help keep you asleep until the doctor arrives?”

“Yeah, please.” Sabal nodded, pulling out a needle and undoing Ajay’s jacket to get to his arm.

“Sleep well, Ajay,” he murmured as he slipped the needle in and pressed the plunger. Ajay groaned, the sound dissolving into as sigh as the drug took hold and his eyes closed once more. A few seconds later Ajay was completely relaxed on the bed, and Sabal sighed as he sat down to wait for the doctor and hope he hadn't injured Ajay too badly.


End file.
